The present invention is directed to stable latexes used in the preparation of coating compositions that are substantially free from organic solvents.
Coating compositions containing chlorinated rubber binders used, for example, in marine paint formulations also contain substantial amounts of organic solvents. Due to the health hazards and environmental constraints associated with certain organic solvents, coating formulations with low volatile organic compound (VOC) concentration or formulations substantially free from organic solvents are needed. However, without the addition of organic solvents to dissolve or disperse the binder for use in coating compositions, such as paints, it is difficult to keep the binder adequately dissolved or dispersed. There is thus a need for low VOC coating compositions derived from stable chlorinated rubber emulsions substantially free from organic solvents.